An Odd Twist
by Traka the Elf
Summary: A very odd twist.  Most likely will end up to be a parralel universe.  Ok this is not my normal type of writing peice, but I had an ideaa so...   I really don't even watch this show any more. Does not follow the tv show.  Follows Harry Potter books.
1. Chapter 1

Fiction 1

Dumbledore stared out at the street. It was his second stop that night. The first had been to privet drive and now… to a street in Olympia, at least soon he would go there. It was a sad thing, that two children had lost their lives that night, from two different murderers, and even from two different continents.

A shame that four murders had to happen on the same night. Four parents and two very prominent parents in the wizarding world, along with two very loving parents, one who had used to be a wizard.

The first was Harry Potter, a boy killed by British wizard Lord Voldemort. The second was Alex Russo, a girl killed by the American wizard Sir Smith. Americans _were _very strange, is what was being thought by the kindly English Professor, Dumbledore. Dumbledore had just dropped Harry off at his Aunts house on privet drive. Now he must pick up Alex Russo, and deliver her to her Aunt in Olympia. Dumbledore paused at the red stop sign and looked at the street sign, with recognition he pulled out his putter-outer and turned off the street lights. Something was strange, Dumbledore felt that he ought not to be in America, he felt like something else should have happened, and then the feeling quickly died away. Dumbledore walked to the door of the house. The house was in ruins. He then walked up the steeps of the porch and he retrieved Alex Russo. It was odd that they were both an only child. Dumbledore turned back on the street lights and apparated to Olympia. When he arrived the girl began to cry. She was only one, the same age as Harry was after all. McGonagall was waiting at the steps of a muggle house. "Hello Albus," he said briefly. "Hello Minerva, I should of known that you would follow me here." "Ah, you did, didn't you? But I had to see after all she seems to be just as important as Harry." "Perhaps even more important," Dumbledore murmured under his breath. "What was that?" she said straining her ear. "Oh nothing. Do these muggles seem batter than the last ones?" Dumbledore asked. "I would not know I just arrived after dropping off Harry with you. Now there are to 'child who lived' in Eangland," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "Yes… and this is the girl who lived."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up. It was a dark and stormy morning. She was in her room, reasonably nice. Much better than her counterpart the boy who lived? Though Alex was much like him. She lacked knowledge of her parents or how they died. Her aunt would never tell her.

Alex's Aunt was plagued. She was very demented in a way. For instance one time she was walking along the street. Alex had been going with her Aunt to go shopping. On the way to the store, in North Kensington Alex got lost on the tube. She was trying to find her way home when she met an American lady with fiery red hair, and a hat with a bunch of chips in it. Alex had stopped to talk too the odd food lady when her Aunt appeared and dragged her away screaming about murderers. Alex looked back at the food lady but she was gone. All sorts of occasions like this had happened, and by now Alex was used to it. Her Aunt did not even remember why or how her parents died or why she had the odd scar on her forehead. Almost like an upside down lightening bolt.

Alex Russo was plagued by dreams. They were terrible and realistic. Once she had dreamed that she had two brothers, but when she went downstairs her Aunt simply said, "Oh, Alex you know you're an only child."

Alex was only five and had a huge temper tantrum after this. Once she had dreamed that she lived in New York, and worked in a sub shop. All these things kept happening. The dreams of her brothers and America. They were very odd and they made Alex home sick.

But strangest of all were the dreams of her other guardians. Once she dreamed that her Aunt had been a small fat lady, almost like a toad. Alex had disobeyed once and the toad had cut her hand open. Alex was glad that was just a dream. She also dreamed that an odd man with a blue box had kept her, but she blamed THAT one on watching too much Doctor Who.

Alex did watch a lot of TV, she was rather lazy after all. Her grades in primary school had been awful.

What was also awful about school was the fact that other kids made fun of her because she did odd things on the play ground.

Her life had slowly been dropping… until the letter arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well I'm back and I hope I can finish this.

Anyway Thanks for reviews.

Disclaimer I know I failed to put this in the first two chapter but OH WELL! After all who's going to actually believe I own any of this? If I did why would I be posting in FAN fiction…

Fiction 1.3

_"NO!" She screamed, weaving in and out of the trees. _

_ "It is too late," The man said coming out from behind the trees. And then he laughed. A cruel merciless laugh._

Alex woke up suddenly. She automatically reached up with her hand and touched her scar.

Later in school Alex was taking a break. It was her last day of summer school and she had a devilish prank planned. She looked in her backpack. 'Water balloons, check. Lighter, check. Empty water bottle, check. Fake sweets, check.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly the teacher she had never really liked came up behind her, "Shouldn't you be in the lunch hall, Alex," He said with a dark glare.

"Umm should I?"

"Yes you really should."

"Cause you know, I'm not really hungry so I thought I'd just… I'm not dong any good am I?"

"Nope."

"Well it was worth a try," she sighed handing over her backpack.

"We know each other so well," he said and then began looking through the backpack. "You know… lighter are against the rules, and I don't even won't to know what you planned to do with these water balloons."

At those very words the teacher was soaked from head to toe. Alex covered her mouth to avoid laughing. 'However that happened…'

The teacher grew very angry and red in the face, "I…"

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and spickets began dropping out water. Alex laughed, how she would love to meet the person behind this! Then it stopped. The teacher began dragging her on the familiar route to the Principals office.

"Explain yourself," The Principal said between bites of fish and chips.

"I don't know what happened sir," Alex said truthfully. She then looked up at him. Behind him was a photograph: of the lady she had seen that day with chips in her hair, though in the photograph her body was covered with boots of all shapes and sizes. "What!"

"Excuse me," he said.

"That lady," Alex said, standing up and pointing, "I've seen her before! One day while I was lost on the tube."

"Don't be ridiculous dear that can't be true."

"But it is!"

"Oh I see you're just trying to get out of trouble! You had water balloons, Mr. Smith gets wet. You have a lighter and the fire alarm goes off!"

"Oh be serious there's no possible way a lighter that small could set off the fire alarm."

"And you know this how…" The principal asked.

"Ha, she's guilty! I knew it!" Mr. Smith yelled triumphantly.

"Ha ha ha… I still didn't do it," Alex protested.

"Call her Aunt," The Principal said to Mr. Smith.

Her Aunt came five hours later, after classes were finished. Alex dashed out of the school before her principal could speak. "Time to go!" She told her Aunt pushing her back into the car.

"Wait!"

"We need to get out of here now so I don't get in trouble."

"Oh sweetie I thin you're already in trouble, he he he, oh well I think I need to talk to the principal," She laughed very girlishly and then popped six more acetaminophen in her mouth."

"Aunt I saw the red haired lady again."

Aunt grabbed the wheel and stepped on the gas pedal screaming, "Drive as fast as we can. They're coming for me! They're coming for you!"

Even though they were five miles away from the house, and there was traffic Aunt managed to get them to the house in three minutes. They dashed into the room and Aunt locked the door. On the kitchen table was a red stamped envelope. Aunt screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

An Odd Twist- new chapter.

**A/N So I've been a while… I hope I can finish his… but I may end up dropping it. I'm sorry… **

Alex ran to get the letter. Of course her Aunt was **not **happy about that. "Ok dear, sit down!"

"But Auntie-!"

"SIT DOWN NOW!"

Alex, who was fearfully clutching her envelope sat down. "Now," Auntie said, pacing the room.

Alex noted that her Aunt seemed more normal than she ever had. "We are going to be very calm about this."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "What is Hogwarts?"

"It is a school. Now do not interrupt."

"How come I've never heard of Hogwarts?"

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

Shriveling in fear Alex sat back on their couch, and stared at the envelope. "Now," Auntie began again. "Shut up and I will begin to explain what is going on here. That letter represents a secret society. It is evil! I left it years ago."

Alex started to talk but then held back. "They won't you to join them now."

Alex looked up at her Aunt in question, her Aunt nodded, so Alex said, "So what are these people?"

"I can not tell you. They took more away from this family then you will ever understand," Her Aunt said, regretfully.

"So can I open it?" Alex asked.

"Of course not!" her Aunt said incredulously.

"But Auntie," Alex complained.

"No buts now go to your room."

As soon as this was said three more owls dropped letters through the door. "No!" screamed Auntie.

It was going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
